powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm"
Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Bobby tells Kurt and Hunter about the numerous reports of monster activity that he's been getting from other hunters. All of the monsters seem to be springing up along I-80 leading to Sandusky, Ohio, where Rick, a trucker for Starlight Cannery, recently murdered his whole family with a hammer. Bobby, Kurt, and Hunter go to question the man, but he has no memory of the event. His last memory is of a young woman asking him for a ride at a gas station. At the police station, they watch the footage from the gas station's security camera, and they see the young woman. Static runs across the screen, obscuring most of her face, but what they can see looks like a monster, and Bobby speculates that they're dealing with the "Mother of All." While they are at the police station, a call comes in that a man has gone postal at the Starlight Cannery, and Bobby goes along with the responders while Kurt and Hunter stay behind. At the cannery, Bobby meets Rufus, who is on the same case, and learns that a worker came to the cannery with a hunting rifle and killed six others before being shot by police. Rufus partners up with him and they go to the morgue, where they examine the man's body. They find black ooze in one of his ears, but it isn't ectoplasm, and they're stumped as to the cause. They decide to investigate the cannery, and all four men break in at night. There, they encounter Samuel and Gwen Campbell, who are on the same case. Hunter attempts to kill Samuel, as he promised he would in Caged Heat, but Kurt persuades him that Samuel might be useful in the hunt. Hunter leaves, angry, and Samuel reveals to the others that the case they're on involves the Mother of All, also known by the name: Apophis. And that she is the mother of all the monsters that every Ranger has ever faced. She spawned the earliest monsters that has existed on Earth. As they talk, Bobby mentions Samuel's betrayal of Kurt and Hunter, and Gwen is shocked and leaves to talk to Hunter. She tells Hunter that she didn't know about Samuel betraying Kurt and Hunter to Crowley, and Hunter morphs and blasts her with his Titanium Laser. The others rush into the room and find Gwen severly injured and with all attempts, she eventually dies from her wound. They assume that Hunter has been infected like the other two men who went postal, and they search for him. When they find Hunter, he tells them that something worm-like crawled out of his ear. They dub the creature "the Khan worm," and together the Rangers try and work out a way to find and kill it. Bobby has them give up their morphers and locks them in a locker. When Samuel leaves the room, Kurt and Hunter follow and confront him about what happened with Crowley, but Samuel is not apologetic. He then pulls an extra gun he had hidden and tries to shoot them, as he is infected with the worm. They stop him and he escapes. Eventually, Kurt finds and confronts him alone. Samuel says he will tell Kurt about the things he did without a soul, but he advances on Kurt and Kurt is forced to blast him with his Drago Sword. When the others find them, they are uncertain whether the worm was in Samuel or if it is in Kurt, so they tie Kurt up and resolve to cut open Samuel's head and check for the Khan worm. Kurt and Hunter leave the room and, as Rufus and Bobby prepare to cut open Samuel's skull, they discuss an unfortunate hunt they were on together in Omaha. It can be inferred that Bobby messed up on the hunt and caused the death of someone that Rufus cared for, and Rufus says that he will never forgive Bobby for what happened. When they begin cutting into Samuel's skull, the Khan worm animates Samuel's dead body and attacks them. During the struggle, Samuel is electrocuted and the worm leaves his body and infects Bobby, who then stabs and kills Rufus while he is possessed. Kurt and Hunter overpower Bobby and tie him up. They electrocute him as they question the Khan worm inside him, and they learn that the worm is a new creation that Apophis cooked up to trap the Rangers in one area. And that she has a message for them that the worm relates: "She's pissed, she's here, and it's going to be nothing but pain for you from here on in." And how "They're all going to die." Kurt and Hunter tape over Bobby's ears and electrocute him until the worm slithers out of his ear and gets roasted, finally killing it. The following day, Bobby, Kurt, and Hunter bury Rufus. As cremation is not undertaken in the Jewish tradition, Rufus is buried, rather than given a hunter's funeral pyre. Bobby pours some of Rufus' favorite drink—Johnny Walker Blue Label—on the grave before taking a drink himself and telling him that he's sorry he got him killed. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse